L'amour ne s'achète pas
by Kintsukuroi
Summary: Un jour, Sasuke à reçu une invitation pour participer à une vente aux enchères assez spéciales ...et c’est là qu’il a eu son coup de foudre....Vive les résumés - -, je ne veux pas gâcher la surpris ’ Diverse couples donc le NaruSasu
1. Prologue

**Titre :** L'amour ne s'achète pas.

**Autatrice :** Bad-Naruko (en pseudo)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et les autres sont tous les enfants de Masashi Kishimoto, donc il a eu la gentillesse de nous les prêtés(?)...nan en fait on s'en sert sans lui demander !! Ah heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Résumé :** Un jour, Sasuke à reçu une invitation pour participer à une vente aux enchères assez spéciales ...et c'est là qu'il a eu son coup de foudre...Vive les résumés -.-, vous n'avez qu'à lire je ne veux pas gâcher la surpris ' Diverse couples donc le couple du fond : SasuNaru

**Couple : **Alors bon...c'est une surprise D...mais soyez-en sûr qu'il y aura du SasuNaru )

**Genre : **UA/OOC/NCS/Yaoi/Romance-Drame

**Rating : **M

**Note : **Sincèrementdésolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires et même de conjugaisons...c'est qu'ils m'aiment pas ( N y prêtez pas trop attention, ou sinon fermez les yeux x)

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

_Un cri retentit en écho à travers l'immense manoir Uchiha. Les rues sombre et à présent déserte de vie du quartier n'étaient éclairées que par les timides rayons laiteuse de la lune. Lune qui venait d'assister à un évènement plus que troublant…_

_Mais approchons nous de cette grande demeure, traversons l'imposante porte d'entré et longeons les longs couloires. Faufilons-nous ensuite discrètement dans la pièce d'où provenait le bruit et observons silencieusement la scène…_

_- Pourquoi….dis moi pourquoi as-tu fais ça … grand-frère..._

_La phrase venait de résonner, tremblante, on pouvait percevoir tous le trouble qui se lisait dans a voix. Sans avoir à regarder, ça se voyait que la personne était plus ou moins incrédule et incroyante devant le spectacle sous ses yeux effarés...Mais ça n'étonnait guère, après ce qui venait de ce produire..._

_Une mer d'obscurité élongée la pièce, donc seulement un mince rayon argenté transperçait la pénombre, projetant sa lumière sur le cadavre de deux personnes entreposées, deux personnes âgées, au teint sinistrement incolore et une mine fantomatique, nageant dans une marre de ce précieux liquide rougeâtre, au gout âcrement métallique._

_- Pour l'argent, la gloire et la fortune bien sûr... !_

_Une plainte retenti, le seul et unique spectateur écarquilla encore plus ses yeux, au point de croire s'ils ne vont pas bientôt sortir de leurs orbites. Des sillons transparents traçaient abandonnément ses joues. Toujours accroupi lamentablement au sol, ses mains tenant ou plutôt arrachant voire même s'acrochant désespérément à sa chevelure d'ébène qui avec ses reflets bleutés, contrastait avec l'obscurité._

_- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'es épargné petit-frère ?_

_La demande semblait détachée, voire même complètement indifférente, « comme si » l'agresseur s'en foutait royalement du crime qu'il venait de commettre. Sans attendre de réponse de son frangin, il répondit à sa propre question :_

_C'est parce-que tu me fais pitié p'tit frère...Venge-les, survie par tous les moyens, accroche-toi à la vie et essaye de ruiner la mienne comme je l'es fais avec la tienne..._

- NOON !!

Je me redresse mécaniquement, affolé, ne trouvant point mes repères, les sens complètement chamboulés et flous.

Trois toque sonore me font réveiller inconsciemment, jusqu'à tourner ma tête par un réflex irréfléchis vers la source du son, c'est-à-dire : La porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fis-je de mon ton froid habituel, essayant de glisser le plus d'impassibilité que possible.

- Mr Sasuke as t-il un problème ?

- ...Non, tous va bien.

- Si monsieur le dis.

J'entends des bruits de pas s'éloigner progressivement de la chambre, je soupire puis me débarrasse impatiemment des draps maculés cause de la sueur présente sur mon corps... sûrement par la cause du cauchemar que je viens de faire. C'est bizarre quand-même... ça fait pourtant bien longtemps que je ne rêve plus de...de cette fameuse nuit...

Je quitte nonchalamment mon lit, me dirigent automatiquement vers la salle de bain. J'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide et relève ma tête pour laisser le liquide cristallin laver mon visage de tous stigmates de sommeil...ça réveil du coup ! Je pose une main sur le mur en carrelage et me maintiens en équilibre avec, autorisant ainsi l'eau de bruler mon dos avec sa froideur. J'agrippe mon gel douche puis en verse une bonne quantité sur la paume de ma main, avant de frotter la liqueur gluante pour la voire se convertir en mousse. J'étale ensuite le tous sur mon corps machinalement...

Je sors enfin de la salle d'eau, me frottant énergiquement la tête quand un ou plutôt, plusieurs « toque » se fond à nouveau entendre :

- Mr Sasuke, le petit déjeuné est prés, souhaiteriez-vous qu'on vous l'apporte ou préfériez-vous descendre ?

- Hn, je vais descendre.

- Comme vous le voulez.

Le bruit de pas s'éloignent puis tout à coup, d'autres bruites de pas plus sec et progressivement plus rapide s'approchent avec hâte en direction de ma chambre.

Trois autres toque puis j'aperçois la porte s'ouvrir pour la première fois de la journée...et cela sans même que j'ai à donner mon autorisation d'entrer...ça ne peut donc être qu'une seule personne...

- Sasuke-kun !!

Je perçois un brun infiltrer ma chambre, prenant garde à fermer délicatement la porte derrière lui.

- Bien dormis Sasuke-kun ?

Je le vois me dévorer du regard, quand je me souviens soudainement que je ne porte qu'une serviette au tour des hanches, des gouttelettes d'eau roulant gracieusement de mes cheveux aplatis pour se perdre dans ma gorge et s'effacer parmi des centaines d'autres sur mon tors...Je m'en doute qu'il reste de marbre face à se genre de spectacle...Je le distingue s'approcher d'une démarche féline, passant doucement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur... Même si c'est qu'un simple subordonné avec qui je fais joujou pour couvrir mes pulsions, faut dire qu'il est pas mal foutu...Brun, corps fin mais légèrement musclé, une peau pâle, plus blafarde que la mienne d'ailleurs et au fesse délicieusement musclées...Si je suis un pervers ?? Euh...Non ?...

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes songes que je viens à peine de remarquer que le sujet de mes pensés n'est à qu'une quinzaine de centimètres de mon visage, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur de désire rivés sur mes lèvres. Un rictus étire ces dernières puis tout en mangeant les derniers centimètres je lui demande d'une voix plus chaude :

- Es-tu prés pour ta séance Saï ?

Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, puis les glisse jusqu'à mon dos afin de m'enlacer sans me quitter des yeux :

- Evidement.

- Tant mieux, je n'allais pas t'attendre de toute façon.

Et c'est sans attendre de réplique de sa pars que je me colle à lui tout en m'appropriant sa bouche, ravageant tous avec ma langue, redécouvrant sa cavité buccal en le poussant en même temps, consciemment vers le mur qui se trouve derrière lui, jusqu'à le coller à ce dernier. Je dégringole doucement vers le cou blafard et y laisse ma marque, tandis qu'une de mes mains s'est faufilée par-dessous la chemise blanche, titillant les deux perles rosées. Alors que sa jumelle malaxait avec envi le postérieur musclée de mon amant.

Encouragé par les gémissements étouffés dans cette pièce insonorisée, j'agrippe impatiemment les hanches de Saï et les soulèves grâce à la force des mes bras après m'être débarrassé du pantalon intrus.

- Sasuuuu...

- Je t'es déjà dis de ne pas m'appelais comme ça !

- ...-Ke...

- Hum ? Dis-je en achevant fièrement un autre suçon.

- Tu peux-

- Hn...touts façons j'allais le faire sans ta permission...

- ...

- ...

- ...Je plaisante.

Je lui adresse un sourire mutin comme pour lui prouver mes dits puis le pénètre brusquement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur mélangé à un râle de plaisir, étouffé aussitôt dans mon épaule.

Après lui avoir laissé le temps de reprendre son souffle, j'entame de sauvages vas-et-viens, me gorgeant de ses geignements de plaisir...Il adore quand c'est comme ça...Barbare et sauvage, puis sa m'aide bien, faut dire que sa me facilite les choses...

Mes coups de boutoirs s'achèvent après un dernier coup de rein plus profond qui me fait atteindre à moi et mon partenaire l'extase...Enfin « l'extase » c'est un bien gros mot pour moi, mais ça m'a aidé à m'oublier et me perdre en lui, rien de telles pour bien débuter la journée.

Je me dégage et le laisse choir sur le sol puis, sans aucuns regards pour lui, je retourne dans la salle de bain me nettoyer, ignorant totalement la mine blessé de mon amant qui me suis toujours du regard.

Quand j'en finis, je ressors de la salle d'eau pour la deuxième fois de la journée et c'est sans jeter un coup d'œil à Saï que je lui déclare tous en enfilant un boxer noir :

- Tu peux utiliser ma salle de bain si tu veux.

Je le sens se relever, sûrement pour aller à la salle d'eau...Mais me rends compte que je me trompe en sentant sa présence s'approcher de moi puis deux mains m'encadraient, alors que je finissais d'enfiler mon pantalon, Il posa sa joue sur mon dos puis me déclare :

- Vous avez reçu une invitation de Kakashi-sans, c'est une autre de ses ventes aux enchères, il tient à ce que vous soyez présent mais il n'a pas précisé le sujet général de la vente.

- Je vois...et quand est-ce qu'à eu lieu cette enchère ?

- Aujourd'hui, à partir de 23 :00 précise, pour le lieu, Hatake-san à prit soin de prévenir votre chauffeur.

- Très bien, j y serais.

- Bien.

Je le sens se détacher de moi afin de se diriger cette fois-ci belle et bien vers la salle de bain.

J'entrepris de finir de m'habiller : Chemise blanche sans cravate...je hais les cravates...avec une veste noire et pantalon à sortis.

Je déloge de ma chambre et laisse mes jambes me guider jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, vers la salle à mangé. Je m'installe, petit déjeune vaguement puis sors du manoir Uchiha et laisse mon chauffeur me conduire jusqu'à mon boulot.



Arrivé à mon bureau, je fus accueilli par les braillements assourdissant de ma secrétaire...

- Bonjouuuuuur Saaasuuukeee-saaaan !!

- ...'jour Sakura.

- Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez bien dormis ? Je vous es préparée un bon petit plats ! Vous n'avez qu'à le goûter et-

- J'ai autre chose plus important à faire que de manger avec toi Haruno ! lui lançais-je sèchement sans aucun regret, même en voyant sa tête de...de...je manque de vocabulaire pour décrire ce qui contraste avec sa touffe de cheveux rose... !

Je traverse avec hâte son bureau et me dirige vers le mien, d'un pas hasardeux mais, je fus stoppé en sentant une main m'accrochais le bras. Je soupire et me retourne brusquement mais sent instantanément des lèvres pulpeuse au gout de fraise se coller au miennes, assez violement. Je repousse vivement ma secrétaire, grimassent d'un aire de dégouts et de haine mais je n'eu même pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle me déclare fièrement :

- N'oublie pas notre petit marché Sa-su-ke-kun !

- Chh'...

C'est vrai cette pute est tombée une fois sur un dossier qui pourrait ruiner d'un claquement de doigts l'entreprise Uchiha...Et bien sûr, elle m'as menacé avec, ce qui veut dire qu'en plus de ne pas pouvoir la virer, je dois réaliser ses caprices...Tsss, dans quelle merde me suis encore fourré...

Heureusement je fus sauvé par un employé qui venait réclamer je ne sais quoi...Je ne lui est pas prêté attention j'avoue...Bah oui c'est le boulot de la secrétaire, je ne la paie pas pour rien merde ! J'en profite d'ailleurs pour m'éclipser dans mon bureau, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi, priant tous les dieux que cette journée ce finisse plus vite que prévue et sans catastrophe si c'est possible...était-ce trop demandé ...?

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Naru :** ... _'boude'_

**Sasu :** ..._'est vexé'_

**Naruko :** _...'sifflote'_

**Naru :** ...'_boude toujours'_

**Sasu :** ... '_est toujours vexé'_

**Naruko :** ... _'Mâche du malabar'_...Alors ça...c'est de la discutions ! D

**Naru :** Pourquoi tu as casé MON Sasu avec Saï ?!

**Sasu :** Pourquoi tu m'as casé avec le chwin-gum rose qui colle partout ?!

**Naru :** Pourquoi je ne suis pas encore entré dans l'histoire ?!

**Sasu :** Pourquoi tu me fais passer pour un pervers-salop-vicieux ?!

**Naru et Koko :** Parce que tu ne l'es pas d'habitude ? è.è

**Sasu :** MÊME PAS !!

**Naru :** Et puis arrête de faire des bulles avec ton malabars sa m'agace !!

**Naruko :** Rôôh vous êtes saoulant avec vos questions !!_ 'se tourne vers les lecteurs'_ (si il y en a x.X) Merci de vous avoir donnés la peine de lire ce chapitre, je tien à m'excusé pour le SasuSaku très vague xx, même moi qui écrit j'ai eu du mal à mettre Sasu avec une fille _'smiley qui vomis'_ mais ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche de l'histoire. Enfin ce qui est sûr c'est que y auras du NaruSasu je ne peux pas dire plus désolée, pour les couples ça sera mieux en surprise et puis si vous êtes dégoutés de voire Sasuke avec une autre personne, vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que de touts façons y aura du SasuNaru. Bon je parle trop je pense, à la prochaine pour le chapitre (j'espère)

Reviews ?? (Bah vi fallait que je la place quand-même xD)


	2. La vente aux enchères

**Titre :** L'amour ne s'achète pas.

**Autatrice :** Bad-Naruko (en pseudo)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et les autres sont tous les enfants de Masashi Kishimoto, donc il a eu la gentillesse de nous les prêtés(?)...nan en fait on s'en sert sans lui demander !! Ah heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Résumé :** Un jour, Sasuke à reçu une invitation pour participer à une vente aux enchères assez spéciales ...et c'est là qu'il a eu son coup de foudre...Vive les résumés --, vous n'avez qu'à lire je ne veux pas gâcher la surpris ' Diverse couples donc le couple du fond : SasuNaru

**Couple : **Alors bon...c'est une surprise :D...mais soyez-en sûr qu'il y aura du SasuNaru :)

**Genre : **UA/OOC/NCS/Yaoi/Romance-Drame

**Rating : **M

**Note : **Sincèrement désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires et même de conjugaisons...c'est qu'ils m'aiment pas... :( N y prêtez pas trop attention, ou sinon fermez les yeux x)

* * *

Rerona : T'inquiètes, le « machin rose » comme tu dis n'es qu'un « machin » qui sert à rendre l'histoire plus ...stressante ? x). Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère)

Mey-chaan :_ 'noie son clavier rien qu'en imaginant la scène'_ Oulà...je dois préparer plein de perfusions alors ! x.x. Tu voulais la suite ? La voici !! :) et merci pour ton review qui m'as bien encouragée ! :D. Bonne lecture ! n.n

Momo : Oui j'avoue avoir exagérée, mais sa promet à plein de problèmes pour la suite ! J'aime faire souffrir mes(enfin...ses...) p'tit bichiis huhu :D. Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

Stelfarze : Ahhhh !! môchante tu as découvres mon secret x.x...en même temps, j'pouvais pas le cacher longtemps puisque je le dévoilais dans ce chapitre x.X. Voili voilu pour la suite ! Bonne lecture :D

Ninato : Merci !! :D J'espère que le deuxième chapitre te plairas aussi ! Bonne lectureuh ! :)

Neko-chan : Voici la suite !! Bonne lecture !! :D

Yezel : Ah bon? o.Ô, moi perso, je préfère quand Naru est seme °.° Mais bon, en effet il ne peut pas être actif dans cette fic pour la seule et unique raison que...bah tu le découvriras par toi même dans ce chapitreuh :) ! Bonne lecture ! n.n

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La vente aux enchères**

Je suis maudis.

Oui ça c'est sûr, les dieux m'aime pas, et aime me voire souffrir...pourquoi tant de haine hein ? J'ai moi-même aucune idée, tous ce que je sais c'est que réunir les deux présidentes de mon fan club - Oui par ce que je suis trop un « Dark-méga-canon-cool-sataniste-de-la-mort-qui-tue » qui fait craquer toutes les filles...et pas mal de garçons aussi...en gros j'obtiens tous ce que je veux en un seul claquement de doigts et me traitez pas de « frimeur-gosse-de-riche-qui-se-la-pète-grave », parce que je le crois pas mais je le sais que je laisse pas indifférent l'agence féminine ainsi que masculine, la preuve : Mon fan club, comme je le disais plutôt...Oui donc retournons à ce que je pensais...Me voilà donc, l'oreille collé derrière la porte de mon bureau qui donnait sur celle de ma secrétaire...qui n'est pas seul et avec la mauvaise personne pour mon cas...Donc Sakura venait de recevoir la visite de sa meilleure ami et rival en même temps, aussi ex-employeuse de mon entreprise...Bah oui, elle y avait rien qui puisse « la retenir » alors je l'es flanqué dehors, pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'elle était et est toujours aussi collante, chiante, agaçante, assourdissante que Sakura...et je manque de vocabulaire...peut-être même plus puis qu'elle est blonde...Heureusement que la super-glue-ultra-adhésive ne lui a rien dit en ce qui concerne notre « secret »...Et puis ça parait assez logique aussi, elle n'allait pas aider sa rivale à rester plus près de « l'objet de leur désire » ...Et j'entend par-là ma pauvre personne...Il fallait que je trouve vite un moyen pour sortir de là sans me faire repérer par les deux...choses...oui parce qu'il fallait que je sorte plus tôt de mon bureau pour partir me préparer à la maison avant d'aller à la vente aux enchères. Bon qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire...sortir de a fenêtre ?...Euh...non finalement je ne suis pas assez courageux (fou ?) pour me sauver (suicider ?) du 23 ème étages...si ?...Bon réfléchissons...

Je fus tiré de mes pensés quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone résonna, je me précipitais calmement (si si, c'est possible) vers mon bureau et décroche le combiné :

- Oui ?

- Mr Uchiha, les doss-

- Inuzuka-kun ?

- Euh...oui, mais je voul-

- Est-ce que vous pourriez venir jusqu'à mon bureau ?

- ...Oui ...mais pourquoi ?

- Bah en fait...j'ai besoin de votre aide, pour sortir vivant de mon cabinet...

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Disons que j'aimerais que vous passiez par le bureau de ma secrétaire afin de la trainer elle et son amie...enfin le même truc que la dernière fois quoi...

- Ah je vois...Mais vous-voyez j'ai-

- Vous aurez une augmentation si vous vous occupez de cette tache à chaque fois.

- Très bien, j'arrive toute suite !

- Hn...

Je raccroche et soupire aussitôt, puis vais me coller à nouveau à la porte et c'est là que j'entends l'arrivé de mon « sauveur »...

- Tiens Kiba-kun ? dis Sakura

- Salut ! j'allais commencer ma pause café mais je me suis dis : tien si je passais par le bureau de Sakura pour avoir de ses nouvelles, mais je vois que c'est mon jours de chance, j'en fais d'une pierre deux coups... Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, je vous offre à boire contre votre délicieuse compagnie !

- Oh mais si tu le demandes aussi gentiment Kiba-kun...

Ça, ça dois être Ino. Enfin ! Ils sont sortis ! J'attends quelques secondes pour qu'ils s'éloignent puis sort finalement de mon bureau, prenant ma veste sur mon épaule.

Après avoir descendu à vitesse grand V dans les escaliers – parce que l'ascenseur était occupé et que je n'avais aucune envi d'attendre une seconde de plus par risque (peur ?)D'être retrouvé- J'atteins la sorti et trouve mon chauffeur entrain de m'attendre devant le grand immeuble. Je me hâte à entrer dans la voiture, puis le laisse me guider jusqu'au manoir Uchiha.

J'entre dans ma chambre et me dirige aussitôt à la salle de bain, me débarrassant en même temps de mes habits sur le chemin.

Après m'être bien relaxé pendant quatre heur d'affilées, me voilà donc dans ma chambre à me battre avec l'horrible, diabolique, satanique, effrayante chose qui pouvait portait l'incandescent, effroyable, monstrueux, nom de la mort qui tue ...: la cravate...ARG ! Je HAIS les cravates...Comment ça je vous l'es déjà dis ? Nan mais sérieux, je ne vois pas un truc plus horrible qui existerais sur cette terre que...que...les cravates...Enfin si...il existe un truc encore plus affreux qu'une armée de cravates...c'est un pot de cole rose flashi ultra adhésif...Arf mais pourquoi je pense à elle moi ?! Y a rien de pire pour zapper le moral jusqu'aux chaussettes...Enfin bon, je me demande à quoi bon peut le sujet des-

- Sasuke-kun !!

Je ne sursaute pas malgré que j'ai était assez surpris. Je regarde du coin de l'œil la personne qui ose faire irruption dans ma chambre sans même attendre que je lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer après qu'il est frapper, tout en tripotant le tissu soyeux entre mes mains, je savais qui était la personne...oui parce qu'une seul personne ne se gênerait pas de faire ça, je l'avais reconnue dès que j'ai entendu sa voix...

- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici Saï ?

- Eh bien, vous aider à mettre voter cravate tiens !

Je tourne la tête à quatre-vingt-dix degrés cette fois, le fixant toujours avec indifférence s'approcher de moi un faux sourire peint sur le visage...les premières fois s'en était à croire si vous n'aimeriez pas lui coller votre poing sur le visage jusqu'à lui faire ravaler son sourire de faux-cul, mais à force on s'en était habitué...

Je le laisse donc s'occuper du...du...du...truc. Une fois cella fait, il se recule sans me quitter des yeux, yeux donc une lueur bien connue pour moi brillait au fond de ses prunelles. J'avais compris ce qu'il voulait, mais je préférais jouer les ignorants.

Alors que j'enfilais mes chaussures je l'entendis me demander :

- Ça vous direz de vous faire plaisir avant de partir Sasuke-kun ?

- ...Non, pas vraiment...Répondis-je froidement et le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Vous-en êtes sûr ? Dis t-il en s'approchant plus de moi.

- ...

Je finis par terminer le nœud de ma chaussure gauche, alors que je relève ma tête pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

- Vous savez cela pourrait v-

- Saï, trouve toi une autre personne, je n'ai pas envi d'arriver en retard. Fis-je en le coupant dans ses paroles et en me levant bien déterminé à quitter ma chambre.

- Mais c'est avec vous que j'ai envi de le faire, et puis je ne pourrais jamais l'oser avec une autre personne que vous...je vous aime trop pour ça...

- Je vais arriver en retard. Dis-je comme si la déclaration qu'il venait de me faire, entrait par une oreille afin de sortir par une autre...ce qui est vraiment le cas en fait...

Quand soudain, je vois une main se poser sur la mienne qui est sur la poignée de la porte, puis sans savoir trop comment, je me rend compte que Saï est entrain de ravager ma bouche, alors que je suis adossé au mure...ou plutôt collé à lui, en murmurant il me fis :

- Allez...je sais que en mourrez d'envie...

Pas du tous, de tout façon, tu ne me satisfais pas pleinement...mais ces mots là ne purent sortir, car ma bouche était occupée à autre chose que parler...En plus il m'excite même pas...Je le repousse sèchement et le laisse le constater par lui-même, je le vois grimacer bizarrement puis me lancer :

- Vous-vous retenez exprès hein ?!

- ...

Je finis par sortir de ma chambre, sans lui adresser un mot : direction la sorti pour que mon chauffeur me conduis vers le fameux lieu...Non mais ils ont quoi tous ?! À me sauter dessus comme ça ! Sans raison !...pfff...

         

Je me retrouve dans une grande salle rempli de gens super friqués. Je tiens dans ma main une boisson alcoolisée, observant les lieux...Un genre de plateau pour scène tous au fond de la salle voilé par des rideaux rouge. Un grand buffet au centre de la pièce et des serveurs et serveuses qui trainent un peu partout...quand soudain :

- Je te trouve enfin Sasuke !

Je me retourne, connaissant déjà la personne à qui appartenait la voix :

- Kakashi-senpaï...

Un homme avec des cheveux argentés, ébouriffés un peu n'importe comment, me faisait face. Un œil caché par une sorte de bandeau de pirate et une cicatrice le fondait même derrière le tissu noir.

- Yo !

- Vous êtes encore en retards, vous savez...

- Ah ! Gomen, gomen...j'ai rien raté au moins ?

- Non, ça va juste commencer...

- Ah ! Tant mieux alors...

- ...

- ...

- ...Dites, vous ne m'avez pas encore dis de quoi pa-

Les lumières s'éteignirent tous-à-coup faisant se retourner automatiquement tous les spectateurs vers la seule et unique sources de lumière encore présente, donc : la scène.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés qui portait des lunettes rondes fit son apparition sur la scène, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un micro dans la main.

- Mes dames et messieurs, Bonsoir ! L'Akatsuki corporation vient juste de revenir de son voyage du tour du monde ! Et bien sûr, elle a ramené de fabuleux spécimens venu des quatres coins du globe !

Une foule de personnes commençaient à applaudir respectueusement, oui parce que je les vois mal siffloter et monter sur les tables en criants...bah oui se sont tous des gens friqués, donc « bien poli » ...enfin c'est ce dont ils donnent l'aire d'avoir...

Et puis je me demande bien de quoi ils parlent, en invoquant « de fabuleux spécimens »...je le sens tout-a-coup mal là...Je me retourne alors vers Kakashi-senpaï, pour pouvoir lui tirer les vers du nez, mais me stoppe dans ma tentative quand les rideaux rouge s'écartent pour laisser place à une scène qui me fais écarquiller grandement les yeux tandis qu'un malaise s'installait en moi me faisant presque vomir de dégouts...

Les gens au tour de moi crier des « Oooh » et des « Aaaah » alors que moi j'avais l'horrible impression d'être le seul humain parmi tous ce monde...

Je restais incrédule devant la scène...alors qu'un jeune homme de mon âge aussi nue que le jour où il était naquit, attacher à des chaine argenté se révélé sur la scène...c'était un roux, à la peau pal, on ne pouvait voire la couleur de ses yeux que quand le présentateur lui releva le menton, il avait des émeraudes turquoise, mais le problème n'es pas là...ses yeux étaient vide...délavés...il a était sûrement drogué...J'arrive pas à croire que des gens aussi cruelles et monstrueux puisse encore exister (avant j'avais un trou de mémoire j'arrêtais pas de retaper « egsister » xD)...En plus c'est que les gens ne se gênaient pas ! Les enchères ont commençait à partir de vingt millions de yens...Comment peut-on être aussi effroyable pour vendre un être humain et le traiter comme un objet...c'est dégelasse...je savais que Kakashi était un pervers, mais je ne savais pas qu'il faisait partis de ces gens là !! Je me retourne furieusement vers lui, pour lui adressé le regard le plus noire qui fera mourir un mort. Mais je fus surpris en voyant la tête qu'il faisait... Il était...triste ? Je ne savais pas... il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui prouvait qu'il avait de la compassion pour ce que faisaient ses gents, il paraissait aussi dégouté que moi...Alors je restais silencieux...mais alors, pourquoi as t'il insisté pour que je vienne dans un endroit pareil ?

Je sors brusquement de mes pensés quand je me rends compte qu'il est entrain de me fixer de son seul œil, je prends un aire impassible et un peu sévère, il semble pouvoir comprendre, et répond aussitôt à ma question silencieuse :

- Tu te demande sûrement pourquoi je te ramène dans un endroit pareil, hein ?

- ...

- Eh bien...ça t'es jamais arrivé de faire quelque chose de bien dans ta vie ?

- ...

- Je te laisse réfléchir à tous ça...moi je retourne à la voiture...

J'arque un sourcil mais reste silencieux...je le vois bien que sa le rend mal de rester ici...mais moi alors ?! Il veut que je foute quoi ?!

Je m'exécute alors et commence à réfléchir, à faire le point ce qu'il m'a dis, pendant que plusieurs « spécimens » comme l'avait si bien appelé le présentateur défilaient sous les yeux malicieux des spectateurs, moi je n y prête pas trop attention, continuant à réfléchir alors que les autre lançaient des enchères, j'avais quand-même remarqué que le roux avait été « vendu » à un Hyuûga...la deuxième famille la plus riche du japon...après la mienne bien sûr...C'était un jeune homme, de mon âge, un brun au cheveux long et aux yeux perles...comme tous la famille Hyuûga d'ailleurs, ils sont tous caractérisés par des yeux blancs sans pupilles...pourtant ils ne sont pas tous aveugles...je dis bien « pas tous » parce presque toutes la famille à une maladie génétique qui fais qu'on né aveugle... Enfin, mon problème n'es pas là je dois, trouver de quoi voulait me parler Kakashi...dans un autre des cas j'aurais tous laissé tomber rejoignant la voiture pour rentrer à la maison ou en profiter pour aller en boite...mais justement ce n'est pas un cas comme les autres...et la mine que tirait Kakashi me préoccupe assez, j'avoue...

Le présentateur cris qu'ils avaient laissé le meilleur pour la fin, donc leurs dernières et uniques « collections ». Curieux et aussi ne trouvant point de réponse aux questions qui tournes sans-cesse dans ma tête, je lève les yeux pour fixer leurs sois-distante pièce unique tous droit ramener de France, d'après ce qu'ils disent...

Les rideaux rouge s'écartèrent une nouvelle fois, et tous le public retint son souffle...le publique plus moi... Un blondin, plus jeune que moi sûrement, attaché lui aussi par des chaines argentées, ses cheveux blonds lui arrivèrent à la nuque, donc certaines mèches décolorées par le soleil, une peau bronzée, seulement je ne voyais pas encore son visage jusqu'est-ce que le présentateur lui relève le montent, ce qui m'étonnas encore plus, c'était qu'il avait les yeux bandées par un bandage blanc, mais on pouvait très bien distinguer une bouche fine et rosée, ainsi que trois petites moustaches ne majorant que plus son charme... L'animateur dit qu'il est aveugle... Ce qui ne sembla pas du tous gêner les joueurs, de suite les enchères commencèrent par trente-cinq millions de yens...c'est alors que la vérité m'était claquait subitement sous l'effet d'une douche froide...je comprends mieux maintenant, ce qu'i voulait dire par son « ça t'es jamais arrivé de faire quelque chose de bien dans ta vie ». C'est vrai que son idée n'était pas si bête que ça...Les enchères sont arrivés à 75 millions, et l'Hyuûga semble y participer aussi...c'est d'ailleurs lui qui semble tenir le dernier mot...

- 75 millions une fois...75 millions deux fois...75 millions t-

- 100 millions yens ! Fis-je soudainement, faisant retourner tout les têtes sur moi, surtout le regard blanc du Hyuûga...

- 100 millions yens une fois...100 millions deux fois...

- 110 millions yens !!

C'était l'Hyuûga qui venait de reparler...ah alors il voulait jouer à ça...

- 110 millions pour le monsieur...110 million une fois-

- 150 millions yens !

Tous les regards se retournèrent une nouvelle fois en ma direction...tous avec une gueule d'ahurie...

- 150 millions une fois...150 millions deux fois...150 millions trois foi _"BAM"_ adjugé pour 150 millions yens !

Une masse d'applaudissement retenti...qui me donna la nausée...J'ignore complètement le regard noir mais pourtant blanc (xD) que me lançait mon adversaire, adversaire qui ne s'empêcha pas d'applaudir lui aussi...

        

Me voilà dans la voiture, le regard de Kakashi me guettant par le rétroviseur, un sourire aussi sur son visage...ah oui, allez pas me prendre pour un déchet humain, si j'ai « acheté » ce gars là, c'est seulement pour lui rendre après sa liberté...

Je tenais dans mes bras la masse blonde, endormis, couvrit par ma veste, ses cheveux lui retombant sur le visage, et les yeux toujours cachés par le bandage...je me demande comment est la couleur de ses yeux tiens...

_**A suivre... **_

* * *

**Naruko :** Rââââh !! j'ais pas pu résisiteeeer !! T.T

**Naru & Sasu :** ...

**Naruko :**...J'ai voulu attendre jusqu'à demain pour poster la suite mais vos reviews m'ont tellement fais plaisir que j'ai finis par envoyer le deuxième chapitre 'jourd'hui...

**Sasu & Naru :** ...

**Naruko :** Je suis faiiiiible !! _'Prend une pose dramatique'_

**Naru: **Alors comme ça je suis une marchandise hein...

**Naruko :** ..._'glup'_

**Naru :** ..._'rire kyuûbèsque - le retour- '_

**Naruko :** Nan Naru !! Pas taper l'auteur !! Pas taper l'auteur !! _'sort le drapeau blanc'_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a satisfait ! Merci de lire ma fic, et surtout merci pour vos reviews :O !! Ça me fais vraiment mais vraiment très (très très très très) plaisir ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir posté la fic ici !! :x

Surtout ne vous arrêtez pas !! Ça m'encourage trop ! :)

Ah mais en fait ! Je me demandais...

Ça ne vous dérangerez pas si Sakura meurt pendant l'histoire ? xD

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaines pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Le réveil du bel endormi

**Titre :** L'amour ne s'achète pas.

**Autatrice :** Bad-Naruko (en pseudo)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et les autres sont tous les enfants de Masashi Kishimoto, dont il a eu la gentillesse de nous les prêtés(?)...nan en fait on s'en sert sans lui demander !! Ah heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Résumé :** Un jour, Sasuke à reçu une invitation pour participer à une vente aux enchères assez spéciales ...et c'est là qu'il a eu son coup de foudre...Vive les résumés --, vous n'avez qu'à lire je ne veux pas gâcher la surpris ' Diverse couples donc le couple du fond : SasuNaru

**Couple : **Alors bon...c'est une surprise :D...mais soyez-en sûr qu'il y aura du SasuNaru :)

**Genre : **UA/OOC/NCS/Yaoi/Romance-Drame

**Rating : **M

**Note : **Sincèrementdésolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires et même de conjugaisons...c'est qu'ils ne m'aiment pas... D: N y prêtez pas trop attention, ou sinon fermez les yeux x)

* * *

Momo: héhé :D voici la suiteuh !!

Ninato: Ravie que tu adore ma fic !! :'O J'espère qu'elle te plaira après ce chapitre... faut pas dire qu'il est aveugle sans confirmation encore...xD...ARF !! _se baffe_

Mynelle: J'espère que tu va adorer ! :D Voilà la suite !!

Stelfarze: Je pense qu'on va s'entendre entre sadiques...par ce que j'ai précisée qu'il y aurai un viole dans cette fic...mais je ne sais pas encore qui...AH ! Si maintenant je saiis !! :D Voilà la suite !! Bonne lecture !! :)

Yezel: Ma...même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas patienter plus d'une journée après avoir écris la suite xD. Bonne lecture !! :D

Emotick: Héhé ! Oui j'avoue que j'ai empreinte l'idée des ventes aux enchères de cet animé...Avant je pensé rendre Naru un prostitué qui offre son corps (...Nan pas taper pas taper !) Mais après avoir regardé cet anime, j'ai pensais que cette idée était beaucoup mieux ! Sauf que j'ai vu seulement le premier épisode et il m'a pas trop plus...M'enfin, voici la suite !! Bonne lecture ! n.n

Aemilia : Voici la suite ! n.n

Lil525: Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! :) Quand à la couleur des yeux...si je la rendais rouge comme Kyuûbi je pense qu'il aura plus l'effet d'un Seme que Uke dans cette fic...enfin tu la verras le moment voulu ! Voilà la suite ! :'D

LeSodiumNa: Sa me fais plaisir que ma fic te plaise ! Surtout que mon but est de rendre cette histoire original part apport aux autres...Je suis contente qu'on me le fasse remarquer ! :O J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite du chapitre !! Bonne lecture !

Joé: Nan mais vais me gêner ! xD Personne ne tiens à leurs vie je vais pas m'en empêcher ! x) Ravis que la fic te plaise !! Bonne lecture !! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le réveil du bel endormi**

Je me retrouve là, sur mon lit devant le blond encore endormis... Enfin...en tous cas, sa respiration paraissait apaisante et calme, signe qu'il ne sait pas encore réveillé...ses yeux sont toujours cachés par ce bandage blanc...et sa m'intrigue assez, je l'avoue...Ils ont dit qu'il était aveugle. Enfin, ils l'ont deviné...d'après eux il se comportait comme un malvoyant, alors ils lui ont mit ce bandage ... J'aurais bien aimé voire comment est la couleur de ses yeux...

Discrètement j'effleure ses joues puis infiltre ma main derrière son crane, je trouve le bout de tissu intrus et essaye de le tirer pour le défaire, quand tout-à-coup je le sens retenir son souffle, je dégage ma main et continue à l'observer...sa respiration n'es plus placide comme tout à l'heur...j'en déduis qu'il a sûrement dû se réveiller... Et pour confirmer ma déduction, je lui demande :

- Tu es réveillé ?

Il se donne un mal de fou mais finis tous de même par se redresser à l'aide de ses coudes, grimassent un peu et portant sa main jusqu'à ses yeux. Il caresse la fente de celle si donc le creux de ses yeux puis la glisse jusqu'à ses cheveux or. Et pour la première fois, j'entends enfin sa voix...

- Où suis-je ?

Une voix douce...vibrant telle une caresse d'affection...

- Tu es en sécurité ici...

Il semble tourner sa tête vers moi et soulever sa main pour la placer sur ma joue. Il passe ses longs doigts fin sur le contour des mes yeux, puis mon nez et descend jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je le laisse faire...appréciant étrangement le contacte de sa main sur ma peau. Il fit ensuite après avoir d'après lui inspecter mon visage :

- Qui êtes vous ?

Toujours avec cette voix douce et caressent, fragile et innocente...qui retenti telle une exquise mélodie dans mes oreilles. Plus important...que dois-je lui répondre ? Que je suis la personne qui l'a acheté ? Comment va-t-il le prendre ? Je ne sais pas...

Alors que je suis complètement aspiré dans mes pensés, cherchant quoi lui répondre, il me prend au dépourvue en essayant d'attirer mon attention avec sa main posé sur ma joue. Je relève mes yeux, me rendant compte qu'il attend toujours une réponse...bon je n'es pas le choix, il a le droits de connaître la vérité... :

- Je suis... la personne qui t'as acheté...

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et risque un coup d'œil à son visage, le retrouvant étonnement impassible...aucune trace d'émotions dans celui-ci...

- Ah...

- ...

Il hoche silencieusement la tête puis enlève sa main de ma joue...un geste qui me fait provoquer un pincement au cœur indéchiffrable...

Je le vois, apparemment essayer de réfléchir. Il grimât de douleur et porta sa main à sa tête, comme pour presser la douleur pour qu'elle s'en aille. Je glisse mon regard vers la table de chevet ou un verre d'eau et une pilule incolore se trouve sur une serviette de soie...

Je les prends et les luis tends, il stoppe tous mouvement et les saisis, snifant le contenu du verre, puis hésitant légèrement avant de tous avaler, faisant passer la pilule l'aide l'eau. Il me les retend ajoutant :

- Merci...

- ...

Je continue à l'observer, quand il prend soudainement la parole en s'adressant à lui plus à moi :

- C'est bizarre...je ne me souviens de rien...juste de mon prénom, mon âge et que je suis née pour servir celui qui me choisira...

Je reste interloqué devants la déclaration...il ne se souvient vraiment de rien ? Mais comment... ? Ce pourrais-il que...

J'essaye de le consoler avec une sûrement bonne nouvelle pour lui... mais bizarrement triste pour moi... :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te libérerais dès que tu t'en remettras...je n'es pas l'intention de profiter de toi...

Je le vois relevé subitement ses yeux, une mine effaré et surpris teint sur le visage et on devinera que c'est comme si il écarquilla les yeux derrière son bandage...Il se cramponne à moi, me suppliant, ce qui me laissa bouche-bée :

- Je vous en supplie...ne me jetez pas à la rue...je ne me souviens vraiment de rien !! Je ne connais même pas mon nom de famille !! Je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez... !!

Je continue à le regarder, les yeux grand écarquillés complètement incroyant devant ce qu'il venait de m'avoué...Mais d'un coté...j'étais aussi content...sauf que je n'arrivais pas à savoir la raison de ce sentiments...je le mis dans un coin enfouis de ma tête et me préoccupa plus de la masse blonde toujours agrippé à moi. Je passe mes bras sur ses épaules et le décale un peu à contre cœur, voyant de l'hésitation dans ses mouvements et enfin je le rassure avec ma phrase :

- ... Tu es le bienvenu chez moi...tu peux resté ici tant que tu n'a pas recouvert tout ta mémoire...

Il perd aussitôt son aire affolé et m'adresse un sourire qui me fais fondre sur place...je ne sais pas pourquoi ce sourire me fais tant effet !...c'est seulement un sourire comme les autres !...n'est-ce pas ?...

Je balance une nouvelle fois ces pensés dans un coin enfouis de ma tête et lui demande une question qui me brulais les lèvres depuis longtemp :

- Donc tu te souviens de ton prénom ?

- Oui ! Moi c'est Naruto !

Naruto, hein ?

- Donc Naruto...tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

- Non... appart que j'ai 19 ans, je suis aveugle et que j'ai comme objectif de satisfaire le maître qui me choisira...

Je déglutis silencieusement à sa dernière phrase et laisse ma vision glisser jusqu'à son tors bronzée que je me surprends entrain de dévoré du regard...C'es vraie maintenant que je m'en souvienne...il est toujours nue... Et puis il dit avoir 19 ans...il a trois ans de moins que moi alors...

- Et vous ?

Je sors brusquement de mes songes, et le regarde, laissant le silence interrogé à ma place :

- Quel-est votre prénom ?

- ...moi c'est Sasuke...

Je le vois prendre brusquement sa tête entre ses mains et grimacer de douleur...je me penche à lui, murmurant son prénom. Il lève aussitôt son visage et me réponds d'un sourire sincère pour me rassurer :

- C'est rien... j'ai juste mal à la tête quand j'essaye de réfléchir...surtout que votre prénom...j'ai l'impression de ...ARGGh..

Une autre plainte de douleur qui me fais tiquer ... j'ai envi de l'aider mais je sais pas quoi faire...et puis qu'essaye-t-il de me dire...qu'il a déjà l'impression d'avoir entendu mon prénom ?...c'est normal après tous...le nom de la famille Uchiha est bien connu et...minute...je ne lui es pas encore donné mon nom...

- Voilà c'est passé...je n'es qu'à plus y penser...bien alors j'aimerais vous proposer un marché...

Curieux, je laisse une nouvelle fois le silence répondre pour moi :

- Vous m'offrais un toit ou loger et en échange je ferais tous ce que vous diriez...Notamment vous faire plaisir sexuellement ... après tous il n y a que ça qui me resté encore en tête...

Je rougis légèrement...heureusement qu'il ne peut pas me voire, puis me reprends soudainement lui répondant d'une voix un peu sévère :

- Je t'es déjà dis que je n'es pas l'intention de profiter de toi...

Je le vois baisser la tête et me répondre :

- Oui je sais bien mais...je me sentirai un peu gêné de profiter de votre hospitalité sans rien faire...je vous dois une énorme dette...

Je me sens attendris tous d'un coup

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné ... Dis-toi que c'est moi qui t'invites...

- S'il vous plaît...

Je ne peux résister au ton de sa voix et comme hypnotisé je lui réponds sans vraiment m'en rendre compte :

- Si tu veux...

Je ne prends pas conscience de mes dits quand je sens un boulet humain sauter sur moi en me balançant en arrière. Je reçois donc le corps –encore nue dois-je vous le rappeler ?- de Naruto. Il m'enlace et moi, comme envouté et porté par l'instant je passe timidement mes bras au tour de son dos nue...il à la peau terriblement douce...Arf ! Reprends-toi Sasuke ! Ne te laisse pas manipuler par tes hormones...Ne te laisse...Je le sens se frotter innocemment à moi...particulièrement à mon entre jambe...Aller pensons à autre-...trop tard...

Je sens le corps du blond soudainement se crispé...Il se relève et semble me fixer...seulement avec son bandage blanc, son expression m'es indéchiffrable... Il me sourit puis je le vois se baisser lentement vers le bas...il cherche avec ses mains...enfin ça n'as pas était trop difficile car sa main se pose directement sur ma virilité gorgée de sang...Je frisson et continue à l'observer...Ne savant vraiment pas comment réagir...

Il agrippe doucement mais fermement ma verge après l'avoir sorti du tissu et approche dangereusement sa bouche de celle-ci. Je reprends vite mes esprits en essayant de l'arrêter, de lui montrer qu'il n'es pas obligé de faire ça :

- Naru...to...

Le dernier mot se perdit dans un gémissement quand je sentis sa langue titiller le bout rosée de ma virilité...Je rejette aussitôt ma tête en arrière, fermant les yeux et me laissant aller au méandre de ce plaisir interdit. Il continu à onduler sa langue contre mon sexe tendu...mon dieu ce qu'il sait s'y prendre...C'est tellement bon...

Une autre fois, mon subconscient me frape d'une baffe mental et je me rends compte de ce que je dois faire...une nouvelle fois j'essaye de me mettre sur mes coudes et de l'arrêter :

- Naru...TooOOoO...

Ma phrase se perdit cette fois-ci dans un long gémissement...Il vient de fourrer ma verge dans sa bouche...c'est chaud...son souffle tiède me chatouille alors que sa langue continu de taquiner mon sexe, pendant que sa bouche entame de long et langoureux vas-et-viens...Kami-sama ce que c'est bon...Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire en fait ?...je m'en souviens plus...complètement noyé dans cette mer de plaisir...j'ai perdu tous notion du temps...les sens tous chamboulé...tous ce que je perçois c'est encore sa langue jouer avec mon bâton...Je rejette une nouvelle fois la tête en arrière, laissant échappé un geignement qui s'efface aussitôt parmi les murs de ma chambre...

Ma main se porte automatiquement vers la chevelure blonde, et accompagne ses mouvements dans leurs cadence, cadence qui prends de la rapiditée...c'est qu'il sait s y prendre le blondinet... !

N y tenant plus, je me dégage dans sa bouche sans le prévenir...mais je pense qu'il a du s'en rendre compte bien avant... sauf qu'il ne s'est pas décalé. Ma main glisse de ses cheveux et retombe mollement sur le lit, tandis que j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle, toujours en continuant de le fixer...il avale le tous et m'adresse un sourire qui ne fais qu'augmenter encore les battements de mon cœur... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?...Et puis pourquoi me souris t-il ?...Ce garçon m'intrigue vraiment...

Quand soudain...la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre brusquement, laissant entendre un grand « Sasuke-Kun !! »...Oh bordel... Je relève mes yeux vers la porte et vois le grand sourire de Saï s'effacer petit-à-petit...pour ne laisser place qu'à un visage haineux donc une lueur de folie dance dans ses deux prunelles...bonjour les ennuis...

**_A Suivre..._**

* * *

**Naruko :** Nyark !! Ou que je suis môchante ! :)

**Naru : **Tsss...Je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai...

**Naruko :** Bah oui mon chou ! Et tu n'as encore rien vue...je m'étonne moi-même de tous les problèmes et les révélations qui vont leurs tombés dessus au cours des chapitres x.x

**Sasu :** Bonjours les ennuis...

**Naru :** ...

**Naruko :**...

**Sasu :** Quoi ?

**Naru :** Rien...

**Naruko :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Reviews ? :D

* * *


	4. Il faut que je sache

**Titre :** L'amour ne s'achète pas.

**Autatrice :** Bad-Naruko (en pseudo)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et les autres sont tous les enfants de Masashi Kishimoto, donc il a eu la gentillesse de nous les prêtés(?)...nan en fait on s'en sert sans lui demander !! Ah heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Résumé :** Un jour, Sasuke à reçu une invitation pour participer à une vente aux enchères assez spéciales ...et c'est là qu'il a eu son coup de foudre...Vive les résumés --, vous n'avez qu'à lire je ne veux pas gâcher la surpris ' Diverse couples donc le couple du fond : SasuNaru

**Couple : **Alors bon...c'est une surprise D...mais soyez-en sûr qu'il y aura du SasuNaru :)

**Genre : **UA/OOC/NCS/Yaoi/Romance-Drame

**Rating : **M

**Note : **Un groooooos merci à Adralya (/u/1339370/) Ma beta-lectrice qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre !! :D

* * *

Réponses aux reviews par courrier électronique

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Il faut que je sache...**

Je le perçois...

Sa main toujours sur la poignée, semblant la serrer solidement au point que ses jointures en deviennent blanches. Son regard fait des allés-retours entre moi et Naruto. Là, j'aperçois comme des flammes de malveillance dans ses deux pupilles... Mais je me dis que ça doit sûrement être l'effet encore présent de la jouissance... J'étais bien bête et naïf, croyez-moi...

Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je me relève sur mes deux coudes sans le quitter des yeux et lui lançant un regard noir qui ferait fuir la peur elle-même. Il semble intimidé et lâche mollement la poignée de la porte... Mais apparemment ne paraît pas décidé à déguerpir... Je le lui fais comprendre alors...

- Dégage!

Sans baisser les yeux, il rebrousse chemin, la porte avec lui, seulement moi j'avais ignoré le regard venimeux qu'il avait lancé à Naruto avant de fermer le panneau de bois...

La pièce tomba dans un silence de mort quand on entendit le son de la porte se refermer, je me rassure en discernant des bruits de pas s'éloigner et me retourne calmement vers Naruto, le trouvant dans la même position que tout à l'heure... C'est-à-dire à califourchon sur moi, son visage dirigé vers la porte, une mine un peu confuse. Il semble revenir à lui-même en se redressant légèrement mais c'est le visage toujours dirigé vers la porte qu'il me fit :

- Sasuke-san... Qui-

- C'est un de mes domestiques.

- Domestique... Mais... Pou... Pourquoi lui avoir crié dessus ainsi ?

Je reste silencieux face à ce qu'il vient de me demander... Il semble tout à coup croire que je l'ai mal pris, alors il essaye de se rattraper :

- Dé-Désolé, Sasuke-san... Je ne voulais pas vous-

- C'est rien, laisse... Il est entré sans frapper.

Mais il semble encore s'en vouloir, alors il bafouille encore des « désolé » tandis que moi, je me marre intérieurement, assez attendri...

- C'n'est pas grave, je te dis...

- ... Tu veux que je te conduise jusqu'à la salle de bain?

- ... Hein?

- Tu ne veux pas te laver?

- S-Si... Mais ça ne vous dérange pas?

Je soupire et me lève en lui disant :

- Allez, viens.

Il s'exécute et se relève, hésitant, mais dès qu'il pose son pied en dehors du lit, il semble perdre l'équilibre... Comme je lui tenais toujours le bras il s'appuie par réflexe sur celui-ci et tombe sur moi... Je reçois son corps, mais à mon tour déstabilisé par ce poids, je me retrouve à terre, lui à nouveau sur moi. Je sens son souffle chaud et saccadé sur mon cou, sa cuisse entre mes jambes et la mienne entre les siennes. Je ne fais rien et reste crispé... Lui semble se rendre compte et se relève assez difficilement, sa tête maintenue par sa main, il se laisse tomber en arrière en grimaçant... J'en profite pour me redresser avec son faible murmure, un « désolé ». Il semble vraiment avoir mal à la tête... Je me penche en avant et lui déclare raisonnablement:

- Ça doit sûrement être les effets de la drogue...

Il relève aussitôt sa tête par surprise mais l'information semble vite se transmettre, alors il la rabaisse en signe d'acquiescement.

Je me relève complètement sans le quitter des yeux. Il eu un instant de flottement ou je renferme ma fierté dans un endroit de ma conscience. Tout en me penchant, je passe une main sous ses jambes et l'autre alla maintenir son dos. Je me redresse enfin, l'emportant avec moi... C'est fou ce qu'il est léger! Pendant que lui semblait encore nager dans la confusion et l'ignorance, moi je le tenais contre moi, le portant telle une princesse vers la salle de-... Minute... Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser, là ?! « Le portant telle une princesse »... Nan, là, je deviens vraiment grave de penser à ce genre de truc... Vraiment, je délire... Bref, je le porte donc jusqu'à la sale de bain alors que lui semblait toujours me fixer, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise.

Arrivé à destination, je fais couler de l'eau dans la grande baignoire en marbre noir, ouvrant quatre robinets dorés, tandis que je tenais toujours le corps de Naruto contre moi. Ce-dernier semble reprendre conscience tout à coup:

- Sasuke-san...?

- Chuuut!

Il m'obéit et se tait... Tant mieux ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il me demande pourquoi je l'ai porté... Moi-même je ne le sais pas...

Le jacuzzi se remplit alors je glisse le blond dans l'eau, Je sens son corps se crisper puis se décontracter au contact du liquide chaud. Il se redresse et semble fixer son, regard dans ma direction. Je lui tends le gel douche et toutes les choses dont il aura besoin en lui précisant leurs emplacements. Il acquiesce silencieusement, puis me remercie. Je le laisse et tourne les talons.  
Arrivé devant la porte, je me retourne pour lui déclarer ce que j'avais oublié de lui dire:

- Quand t'auras fini, tu m'appelles, ok?

- Oui...

Je le laisse à ses occupations et ressors de la salle d'eau en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je vais ensuite me laisser tomber sur mon lit, où Naruto était allongé quelques minutes plus tôt... Je me tourne sur le ventre et fourre ma tête dans l'oreiller... Sa délicieuse odeur s'y trouve toujours... Quand des flashs de la dernière chose qu'on a fait viennent défiler malicieusement dans ma tête, me provoquant des rougeurs...

Je me relève brusquement, chasse toutes ces pensées perverses de ma tête et sort mon portable. Après avoir composé un numéro précis, je porte le mobile à mon oreille et attends qu'on décroche :

- Sasuke?

- Salut, Kakashi-senpai.

Je reste à parler avec lui, lui expliquer la situation et aussi j'en profite pour lui demander de me ramener des informations sur cette fameuse organisation, l'Akatsuki... Je lui fais part de l'état de Naruto et aussi de ma décision... Il me répond qu'il s'en occupe et me demande faire attention, ce à quoi je lui rétorque que je ne suis plus un gamin et que je sais me débrouiller... Il rit, amusé, puis raccroche après m'avoir salué.

J'entends brusquement un bruit sourd venant de la salle de bain. Je me relève aussitôt et me précipite vers celle-ci.

Dès que j'ai ouvert la porte, une tête blonde me fait face. Naruto se tenait là, debout, le bras tendu vers le fantôme de la poignée de la porte. Je laisse mon regard couler de son visage - le bandage s'y trouvait toujours... Mais il ne semblait pas mouillé... Il l'avait sûrement retiré...-, ou ses mèches blondes aplaties lui chatouillaient l'épaule jusqu'à son torse encore humide, des gouttes d'eau glissant de ses tétons, amorçant leur chute sur son nombril pour enfin finir leurs course, aspiré dans le tissu de la serviette nouée autour de ses hanches... Serviette qui ne cachait presque rien (ouw... Ca va? Vous êtes toujours en vie? xD)... Oh putain... Je déglutit en sentant une chaleur bien connue s'immiscer dans mon bas ventre... Moi qui suis toujours noyé dans mes pensées érotiques, j'en fus brusquement tiré en entendant sa voix :

- Sasuke-san?

J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits et me rends enfin compte qu'il est debout...

- T'arrives à marcher?

- Oui... Ca va, maintenant...

Je l'aperçois tenir désespérément le mur et lui rétorque :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé?

- Eh bien... Je... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger et... Et...

- Tsss, allez, agrippe-toi à moi.

Il s'approche et pose sa main timidement sur mon épaule, n'osant pas s'y appuyer... Je soupire bruyamment, puis je lui fis, passant ma main derrière son dos pour bien le tenir :

- Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais...

Quoi que...

Il sourit, amusé, puis s'appuie franchement sur moi. Je l'emmène jusqu'au lit où il se pose et vais chercher quelque chose pour qu'il s'habille.  
Je tombe sur un vieux jean délavé que je ne portais plus depuis des années et prend un t-shirt noir au pif.

Il rougit quand je lui tends un boxer... J'avoue que c'est une situation bien embarrassante, mais il lui faut bien des sous-vêtements, non?

Je détourne les yeux alors qu'il se déshabille afin d'enfiler ses nouveaux vêtements... Bah oui, je ne veux pas lui sauter dessus! Mes hormones risquent de s'activer, j'ai une grosse libido, moi... Quand soudain, la sonnerie de mon portable résonne, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

Je me retourne et le trouve caché entre les draps... Je le prends et vois aussitôt qui m'appelle. Je suis surpris en voyant le prénom de Kakashi, mon tuteur... Eh bien, il ne perd pas de temps, lui ! J'appuie sur le bouton et ramène le mobile à mon oreille :

- Kakashi-senpai?

- Yo, Sasuke! Je crois savoir pourquoi ton ami ne se souvient plus de rien...

- ... Ah?

- L'Akatsuki a fait un lavage de cerveau pour tous ceux qu'ils ont kidnappé, ne leur laissant le souvenir que de leur prénom et leur âge... Aussi ils leurs font entrer dans la tête qu'ils ne sont né que pour servir le maître qui les aura acheté...

Je reste sur le cul... Mais ce sont des monstres!! Je risque un regard vers Naruto et le trouve assis en face de moi, déjà habillé... Le jean à l'air de lui aller, mais le t-shirt noir, tombant sur une épaule, semble bien être trop grand pour lui... Mes yeux restent rivés sur l'épaule nue du blond... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une furieuse envie de la croquer! (on se comprend n.n) Mais je fus une nouvelle fois arraché à mes pensées perverses par la voix de Kakashi qui semble me ramener à la réalité :

- Sasuke?

- Hum?... Oui, vous comptez faire quoi pour cette organisation?

- Je ne peux rien faire... Si j'essaye de renseigner la police, je serais mort bien avant...

- ... Hn...

- Avec un peu de chance, ton ami se souviendra peut-être de quelques trucs en voyant des choses familières...

- Hn... Je vais voir...

- Bien, je te laisse... Je vais arriver en retard à mon rendez-vous!

- Ça ne vous changera pas beaucoup...

- Ha ha ! Allez, bye !

Seule la tonalité répondit à mon silence... Je balance mon portable à coté et reporte mon attention sur Naruto :

- T'es à l'aise dans tes habits?

- Oui! Merci beaucoup, Sasuke-san!

Je continue à le dévisager... Quand une vérité me frappe mentalement... Ok, ils ont dis qu'ils l'ont trouvé de France... Mais alors... Comment sait-il parler japonais?!

Cette question se coince dans ma gorge... Ils ont bien dit qu'ils lui avaient fait un lavage de cerveau sur son passé... Mais s'il était vraiment originaire de France, malgré qu'il soit blond, il ne saurait pas parler japonais... Logique, non?

Peut-être bien que...

- Sasuke-san...?

Arraché à mes réflexions, je reporte mon attention sur le blondinet qui semble un peu hésiter :

- Vous... Vous... P-

- Tu peux déjà me tutoyer ça serait un bon début.

- Quoi? Mais...

- C'est moi qui te le demande, Naruto.

- ... Très bien... Je vais essayer...

- Bien, qu'as-tu à me dire?

- Eh bien en fait...

Il semble hésiter... Sa timidité me fait craquer... Je l'aide dans sa lancée :

- Oui?

- ... J'aimerais savoir de quelle couleur sont v--tes cheveux...

Pris au dépourvu par sa question, je ne sais comment réagir... Je laisse alors sortir sans savoir une question qui passait dans ma tête:

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça?

- ... Bha... Pour bien dessiner v--ton portrais dans ma tête!

... Ce gars là est le plus imprévisible que je connaisse...Touché, je prends sa main et la mets sur ma joue, le laissant seul commencer à imaginer mon visage en parcourant avec ses longs doigts fins chaque partie de ma face... Je réponds aussi à ses questions, comme la couleur de mes yeux, de ma peau, ...

Ses doigts effleurent ma joue, puis mes paupières fermées, redessinant le contour de mon nez, glissant jusqu'à mes cheveux où il infiltre ses doigts, dégringolant jusqu'à mon visage pâle, retombant mollement jusqu'à mes lèvres où je le surprends en train de s'attarder... Un rictus se dessine sur mes lèvres, rictus donc il se rend compte, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas dans sa « découverte » de mon visage. Moi, je continue à le regarder, scruter chaque parcelle de sa gueule d'ange, quand une question qui me brûlait depuis longtemps commença à ronger mon être...

- Naruto...

- Hum? Fit-il en arrêtant tous ses gestes mais sans enlever sa main –si douce- de ma joue.

- Je veux voir la couleur de tes yeux...

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**Naruko :** Mwahaha!! Je suis trop sadique!! _'Sautille partout'_

**Naru :** Arf!! Et ça t'amuse d'arrêter au moment où il allait voir mes si beaux yeux?!

**Naruko :** Ouiii!!

**Sasu :** Pfff... Gamine...

**Naruko :** Ouii!! _'Continue de sautiller partout'_

**Adralya (s'incruste):** Oui oui, c'est une gamine... Et alors!?

**Naru:** En voilà une autre!! Aux abris!!

**Sasu**: C'est pas vrai...

**Adralya:** Avec nous, c'en est fini de vous!! Niark!! _'Sautille partout à son tour'_

* * *

_**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plue ! :)**_

_**Reviews ??**_


	5. Début d’ennuies

**Chapitre 5 : Début d'ennuies**

Petit (?) mot de l'auteur :

Aheum...D'abord, désolée pour cette très longue absence... je comprends que sa soit impardonnable mais on m'a enlevé le net bien avant la rentré ToT. Le chapitre 5 était déjà écrit mais pas terminé, je n'étais pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre et j'avais la flemme de tout recommencer -_-. Aujourd'hui, quand j'ai décidé de continuer la fic... en la relisant je l'ai trouvé vraiment nul..._ D'abord parce qu'elle est beaucoup trop OOS, autant pour Sasuke que pour Naruto et aussi à cause des scène trop cul-cul- comme celle ou Naruto demandait à Sasuke de rester chez lui- C'est beaucoup trop illogique et ça n'a ni queue ni tête Une seule journée passait par trois chapitre -.- et des réaction ennuyeuses...-- By the way, j'ai écrit un new OS « quand les sentiments s'en mêlent » passez le lire si vous n'avez rien à faire :) --. Brefouille, tout ça pour dire que dans ce chapitre, pleines de chose vont changer, donc ne soyez pas étonné ! :). Je ne sais comment me pardonner mes cher lecteurs, ce chapitre sera deux fois plus long que les autres, bonne lecture ! Et encore désolée! T.T, -- surtout un infini merci pour vos reviews qui me font trop trop trop plaisir !! :D.

* * *

- Je veux aussi voire la couleur de tes yeux.

Il avait tellement ravalé sa fierté avec le blondin que c'est devenu une habitude pour lui... La curiosité le rongeait tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'elle le brûlait presque.

Il avait donc du une nouvelle fois baisser son masque Uchihaèsque vis-à-vis le blond...jamais une personne au pars avant ne l'avait intrigué à se point... au point où lui, le glaçon international, cœur de glace, le fantasme de toutes ces dames ne désigne à mettre sa réputation de coté pour voire de quelle couleur peut bien être les yeux d'une personne encore étrangère pour lui...Enfin, « mettre sa réputation de coté » est bien un gros mot, l'Uchiha savait que le blond n'allait pas crier cela sur tout les toits...pourquoi lui faisait-il confiance ? Était-ce parce que sa gueule d'ange n'inspirait qu'ingénuité et innocence ? Pourtant ; le brun ne savait en rien du passé du blondinet, étant que celui-ci avait perdue la mémoire...

Le malvoyant agréa silencieusement, pas très sûr de lui puis porta finalement sa main derrière sa tête, saisissant le morceau de tissu de trop mais en voulant l'outrepasser au tour de son crane un léger frisson parcouru son échine afin de s'achever aux bouts des ongles. Ongles qui pétrifièrent aussitôt les bras de Naruto comme pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il pensait...ce qui était le cas, en fait. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il se sentit soudainement asphyxié, ça avait l'effet d'être possédé par une autre âme que la sienne, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas dans cette situation, c'était plutôt un combat cérébrale entre la moitié droite et celle de gauche...mais cela, le doré l'ignorait, sa l'énervait plus que tout de ne pas avoir le contrôle de son corps, sa main tremblait comme si elle hésitait, son fort intérieure lutait contre lui l'interdisant de faire ce geste. C'est alors que l'Uchiha choisit ce moment pour l'arracher de ses tentatives désespérées :

- Naruto ... ?

Le blondinet sursauta puis releva son visage déformé par l'incompréhension et le bouleversement. Ne se rendant pas compte de l'humidité maintenant présente sur son bandage, lui chatouillant les deux joues. Il baissa finalement les mains retrouvant bizarrement leurs usages quand il abandonna l'idée d'enlever la bande blanche. Il fit désespérément à l'Uchiha, qui resta sceptique en voyant la tête que figurait le blondinet :

Je...Je ne peux pas... J n'y arrive pas... !

Le brun s'affola en percevant le linge incolore qui cachait la moitié du visage du blondinet s'assombrir tout à coup, dessinant une tâche grisâtre qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que le blond –logiquement- pleurait...il pleurait ?!

- Naruto...T'es pas obligé de me montrer tes yeux si tu ne veux pas...Alors pleure pas !

-Mais...Ce n'est pas ça, j-....pleurer ?! Mais non je ne pleurerais jamais pour un truc aussi stupide Sasuke ! (oui adios le « san » trop ... ringard -.-)

- ... Tu te fous de moi ?!

- ... ?!...Que ? pourquoi je me foutrai de toi ?

Devant l'aire désespéré et sincère du non-voyant, le brun comprit qu'il ne s'amusait guère...Alors pour lui prouver son état, il agrippa l'une de ses mains devenue dangereusement pâle et la ramena jusqu'à la tâche humidifiée qui se percevait à vue d'œil...

En sentant la palatalisation qu'avait aspirée le tissu incolore, le blondin s'interloqua, portant perceptiblement son autre main jusqu'à son visage. Il souffla effaré, encore sous le choc :

- Mais... Pourquoi je pleure ?

Sa question se perdit dans un murmure. L'Uchiha était perdu dans ses pensés, ne savant point comment réagir face à cette situation plus que troublante....et sa l'enrageait que l'état lui échappe de son control, il ne supportait pas ça....

- Pourquoi ?!...Dans la salle de bain pourtant...il n y avait pas eu ce genre de problème...!

Le brun récapitula le tous dans sa tête et eu finalement une explication assez logique, il déclara soudainement :

- Peut-être parce que tu étais seul....

- Mais.... je me mets dans un tel état juste pour ça... !!

- Calmes-toi Naruto !

En entendant la voix autoritaire qui cachait bien de l'inquiétude, Naruto se tût....Mais n'empêcha pas les questions de tournoyer dans sa tête...tant de questions mais aucune réponse. Cependant, la voix du ténébreux retenti encore une fois le réveillant de ses songes :

- Ecoute, on t'a lavé le cerveau, tu as oublié ton passé, il y a sûrement un truque dans ton subconscient qui t'interdis de faire ça... !

Malgré qu'il avait écouté qu'à moitié le raisonnement du brun, sa théorie lui parut assez logique, au point ou ça le soulagea d'un coté. Voilant toutes ses questions aussi différentes les unes que les autres par une seule réponse...

En percevant le doré se calmer peu-à-peu, le brun s'autorisa un soupir. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir voire la couleur des yeux de Naruto mais il ne voulait point le persécuter. Il avait même abandonné la question qu'il allait lui poser quelques minutes plus tôt- celle de son origine.

Il vaut peut-être mieux le familiariser d'abord avec-

Un bruit sourd grogna du ventre de l'aveugle, aussitôt ses joues prirent une couleur cramoisie. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène afficha un petit sourire mi-amusé, mi-attendri, puis fini par ironiser :

- J'ai un petit creux pas toi ?

- Euh... Non, pas spécialement... fit le jeune blondin en tournant la tête brusquement sentant, malgré lui, le poids du regard de son interlocuteur peser lourdement.

Un petit rire cristallin mais purement masculin s'enfuit de la bouche du brun. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers une sorte d'interphone, et tout en appuyant sur le bouton, il fit, en retrouvant sa voix froide et impassible :

- James, apporte le dîner à notre invité s'il te plaît.

Une voix grave et passablement élastique répondit par le téléphone :

- Tout de suite monsieur.

L'Uchiha se retourna vers son « invité » le trouvant, justement, en train de le fixer tout concentré. Il s'était glissé du lit et était maintenant adossé à celui-ci, assis par terre.

- Tu sais Sasuke...

Le dit Sasuke remarqua l'absence du vouvoiement et du « san ». Un petit rictus orna ses lèvres. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit à coté du blond, tout en soufflant un :

- Hum ?

- Sasuke... Sa-su-ke... fit-il d'un ton songeur.

- ..., le brun arqua un sourcil

- ...Ce prénom m'a l'air familier....

- ...ah ?

- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir où et quand je l'ai entendu...

Sasuke, prit par une bouffée d'espoir, s'accroupit à son niveau en se mettant en face de lui, il lui demanda ensuite :

- Concentre-toi, Naruto.

Le blondin lui obéit et redoubla d'effort...mais tout ce qu'il obtient, c'est une migraine causée de sa forte concentration. Il hocha la tête en signe négatif, déçu de lui-même.

Le brun de son coté sentit l'espoir partir comme il était venu, et le poids d'une lourde déception s'abattre sur lui. Sentant cela, le blondin se sentit encore plus mal.

- Je suis désolé...

- C'est pas grave...il est beaucoup trop tôt, ne te force pas.

Malgré les paroles réconfortantes du brun, Naruto se lança dans une troisième tentative pour arracher des informations à son subconscient.

Hélas, encore une fois, seule une abominable hémicrânie interféra entre lui et son subliminal.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et les deux devinèrent aussitôt l'arrivé du serviteur avec leur repas. Sasuke se retourna, tout en restant accroupi, vers la porte, il ordonna :

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, la grande et fine silhouette de Saï fit son apparition. Il resta quelques secondes debout pour marquer sa présence à lui-même, puis s'approcha de son hôte en disant :

- Votre diner Mr Sasuke.

- Posez le sur la table je vous pris.

- Bien.

Il se dirigea d'un ton désinvolte vers la table et y posa le plateau.

Mais avant de refermer la porte derrière lui il se pencha par politesse, et tout cela sans accorder la moindre attention à l'intrus blond, assit entre ces deux bruns natifs.

Quand la porte se renferma, un petit rictus affreusement diabolique orna les lèvres pale du domestique, il sentit son moral soudainement monter et l'excitation le ronger.

- Adieu... fit-il dans un souffle implicite remplit de opiniâtreté.

Sasuke se leva, le blond avec lui et parti en direction de la table en verre. Il fit asseoir le doré, chaise contre le mur et alla, à son tour, s'assiéger à coté de lui, quand soudain...

- Chrrch...krech… !!

L'Uchiha, autant que le blondinet sursautèrent en entendant un bruit sourd et inexpliqué derrière la porte. Sasuke parti l'ouvrir quand une mini-tornade noire entra dans la chambre sautant sur le lit puis sur la table où elle fit tomber le vase en glissant sur la surfasse glissante, jusqu'à prendre son élan sur le plateau et resauter par terre. Se léchant la pate de la nourriture qui s'y trouvait encore- Car oui, la mini-tornade-noire n'était d'autre qu'un chat au regard émeraude.

- Sasuke...c'était quoi ?!

Le dit Sasuke soupira essayant de faire passer sa colère et calmer ses nerfs. Il répondit ensuite à la question tout en se hâtant de se diriger vers l'interphone.

- Rien d'autre qu'un sal chat.

Le blondin se contenta de se taire en sentant la colère essuyée sur la voix de l'Uchiha.

- James, convoquez immédiatement Tokuda à ma chambre.

- Très bien monsieur.

Quelques secondes passèrent, quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre, s'approchant de plus en plus de la chambre. Cette fois, la porte était grande ouverte et Sasuke y était adossé attendant impatiemment la personne qu'il venait de convoquer.

La dite personne apparu finalement, essoufflée de sa précédente course. Tokuda avait les cheveux châtain et en bataille, ses yeux avaient une couleur noisette et sa peau était halée. Sa tête était ronde et il portait des lunettes à demi-lune.

- Vous m'avez appelé Mr Sasuke ?

- Oui ! Combien de fois vous-ai-je répété de mettre ce sac-à-pus dehors ?!

- Hein ?!...Arg... Je suis désolé monsieur Sasuke, je...j'ai voulu le...

- Prenez le avec vous et fi-

Un soudain bruit provint de derrière eux, le sujet de la discussion – C'est-à-dire le chat- venait d'émettre un miaulement effroyablement patibulaire, on croirait presque qu'il venait de vomir tripes et boyaux si on le voyait pas en train de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, plantant ses griffes dans le tapis tout en continuant de miauler sinistrement. Les deux spectateurs (oui parce que, rappelons-le, Naruto est amblyope u.u) continuaient de regarder sans savoir quoi faire. Le félin lança un dernier cri rauque avant que ses muscles lâches et qu'il ne se laisse choir, sans grâce, sur le tapis...

Tokuda se précipita vers son chat les larmes aux yeux -moins sceptique que l'Uchiha- ses lunettes avait presque complètement glissé de son nez. Il avança sa main tremblante vers le cou poilu du chat, et la posa délicatement, redoutant la réponse...Mais, ce qu'il craignait, s'était bel et bien réalisé. Ne sentant guère les battements du cœur du félin, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de déborder :

- Ikuko....ma petite Ikuko...

Il se retourna soudainement, son visage déformé par la rage vers l'Uchiha, Uchiha qui ne manifesta aucune autre émotion que l'impassibilité, retrouvant son masque Uchihaèsque :

- Que lui avait-vous fais ?!

- Rien du tout.

Voyant le calme de l'Uchiha, Tokuda se résigna à le croire.

- Mais...comment...Elle...Elle était pourtant en très bonne santé...

- Elle est venu « frapper » à notre porte après que Saï nous ai apporté le diner. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte...

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son lit tout en continuant son témoignage des faits :

- Elle s'était aussitôt jetée sur mon lit puis elle a sauté sur la table, cassé un vase au passage, piétiné le dîner de mon invité et enfin retourner par terre...

Il s'orienta ensuite vers «la victime » et tout en s'accroupissant, il prit professionnellement sa pâte désarticulée, et encore tachée de la sauce qu'elle avait écrasé quelques minutes plutôt.

- En léchant sa pâte... Acheva-t-il d'un ton intrépide.

Quand tout à coup, ses yeux d'origines plissées, s'écarquillèrent par lucidité

- Elle a été...empoisonné... fit-il dans un souffle, incroyant.

Tokuda et Naruto retinrent tous deux leurs souffles dans un mouvement synchro. L'Uchiha quand à lui se releva tout en ordonnant au domestique :

- Tokuda, occupe toi du chat, moi je vais voire notre chef cuisinier, il ne faut surtout pas que la police sache cela, ni aucune autre personne en dehors de cette chambre.

- B...Bien... fit le domestique apeuré et incrédule en même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'Uchiha prononcé autant de phrases d'affilé...

- Naruto.

Le blondin laissa le silence pousser le brun à continuer sa lancée, puisque sa tête était déjà dirigée vers lui... Son calme ne présageait rien de bon...d'après ce qu'il avait compris, on avait empoisonné son plat. Il ne se senti guère en sécurité dans cette endroit...

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Le doré acquiesça, malgré lui.

Derrière l'angle du mur qui donnait à la chambre, une silhouette malveillante s'échappa sournoisement, une grimace méprisante sur son visage....

L'Uchiha descendit en trombe les escaliers en bois, tapissé de rouge corail dont les extrémités sont ficelées d'or. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il soutint un rythme normal et partit vers la cuisine.

- Mr Fujita, j'aurai besoin d'un autre dîné pour mon invité.

- Oh ! Il a déjà terminé le premier ? Très bien, je m'en charge tout de suite.

- Je compte le lui apporter moi-même, alors je vais rester ici.

- ... Comme vous le voulez monsieur...

- Hn...

**# # # # # # # # # #**

La porte s'ouvrit et Naruto se retourna vers celle-ci.

- Sasuke ?

- Raté...

- Que... ?

- Ecoute-moi bien...

Cette voix.... il l'avait déjà entendu...

- Si tu ne te décides pas à quitter cette maison bientôt... tu n'auras pas autant de chance la prochaine fois...

Il sentit son estomac se nouer et une désagréable sensation lui peser sur le dos. La personne, donc : Saï, s'apprêta à partir, après avoir fit pour conclure sa menace :

- Gare à toi si tu à l'idée d'aller dire ça à Sasuke... car tu mourras bien avant... tu es surveillé de plus près que tu ne le crois...

Il sortit de la chambre et avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, dit ironiquement :

- Au revoir...Na-ru-to-kun.

La porte se referma lentement, et les mêmes bruits de pas s'échappèrent petit-à-petit. Le blondinet trouva sa respiration de plus en plus douloureuse... Comment allait-il faire maintenant ?

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois soudainement, faisant relever brusquement, la tête de Naruto. Mais cette fois, il préféra garder le silence, se doutant que c'était encore Saï...

- C'est moi Naruto.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait tout faux.

Sasuke pénétra la chambre, une main occupée à porter le nouveau diner, l'autre à fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Je t'apporte ton dîné, celui là, il est saint, ne t'en fais pas.

- Ah...

Malgré son ton calme, Sasuke était très en colère, quelqu'un à voulu tuer Naruto en l'empoisonnant... et il savait très bien qui s'était... Saï... Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune preuve contre lui !! Et il ne voulait pas le renvoyer à la rue, sa lui causera des problèmes quand ils seront à l'extérieure, il voulait l'envoyer directement en prison et faire comme si il ne le soupçonnait pas...c'est pour ça qu'il ne devait pas savoir que s'était finalement un chat qui était mort à la place de Naruto...plutôt qu'il croit qu'il s'était trompé de dose ou de poison...

Sasuke posa le plat devant Naruto, lui précisant l'emplacement des plats, pendant qu'il allait changer ses vêtement, portant un short incolore plus un débardeur noire. Naruto, de son coté, avait perdu l'appétit à cause de la précédente révélation, il ne faisait que jouer avec sa fourchette, provoquant un tintement quand il l'a faisait rencontrer aux autres ustensiles. Comment allait-il s y prendre ?

- T'as plus faim ? fit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, soudainement.

- Hein ?...euh... Non, je veux dire Si...Enfin...

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, ce repas n'est pas empoisonné, je te l'ai dis.

- Que...Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que...euh...

- Oui ? Insista l'Uchiha.

- Je...J'ai perdu l'appétit avec cette histoire...

- ...Je vois...

L'Uchiha sentit sa gorge se serrer effroyablement, si sa continuait, il allait assurément perdre tout la confiance du blond !...si ce n'était pas déjà le cas... ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte et qu'il le laisse seul...

- Ecoute Naruto, au sujet du-

- C'n'est pas ta faute Sasuke, je ne t'en veux pas.

En entendant cette phrase, l'Uchiha sentit comme un poids de moins sur lui, il ne lui en voulait vraiment pas ?

- Mais...

L'héritier du Sharingan, revint de son petit nuage, craignant une fausse joie... Il détestait ça !

- Mais... quelqu'un d'autre m'en veux sûrement si il est allé jusqu'à mettre un poison mortel dans mon plat...

- C'est p-

- Excuses-moi...Sasuke, mais...

Non...faites que ça ne soit pas ce qu'il croyait...

- Je crois que je suis de trop dans cette maison...

- ... Naruto, j-

- Je pense qu'il sera préférable que je parte d'ici.

**A suivre...**


End file.
